Where is mommy?
by Momiji D
Summary: During his first day at the Academy, many kids speak about their mommy. Metal Lee is confused, he doesn't have a mommy. He feels sad.


**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

**Metal Lee is a small bundle of nerves.**

* * *

**Where is mommy?**

A small boy with dark hair in a bowled cut looked at the many photos in his home. He breathed heavily, why was there no mommy on the pictures?

He had never asked this question, because he never thought about it, about a mommy, until yesterday.

Yesterday was a special day; his daddy had been so happy and it had made Metal really happy too.

It was his first day at the academy. He was so excited, and maybe too excited - he woke up too wet blankets and the smell of pee. He cried, but his daddy was kind and told him it was going to be alright.

They even did ten more push-ups so that his day becomes a good day.

When he finally came in front of the academy, he felt his heart beating at a fast rate and his stomach had felt weird - it was something heavier that butterfly. A big grin from his daddy had comforted him.

However, when he had to go to his first class, daddy couldn't come with him. He put on a brave face for his daddy and didn't cry, even if he felt sick.

The class had been okay, and he made some friends. But then his new friends asked weird questions.

_'What about your mom?'_

_'Is she a Kunoichi? I didn't see her this morning.'_

Metal had never thought about it.

He told them the truth. It has always been his daddy and him. There was no mommy.

The other kids told him he was lying, and… and started to say unkind words.

_'Liar!'_

_'Everybody has a mommy? Is your mommy evil?'_

But one of the boy, Boruto-kun interrupted them.

_'Hey! Maybe he doesn't know! Don't tease him, dattebasa.'_

After that, Metal spent his time next to the blonde and two other boys - Shikadai and Inojin.

_'I thought recess would be longer…'_

_'You just wanted to watch the butterflies, 'ttebasa!'_

_'Did not ! I was thinking about their ability to fly! Tell him, Shikadai!'_

_'This first day is troublesome…'_

Their friendship was nice, it did distract him for a few minutes. But he couldn't help it and thought about the other boy's word. Did everyone have a mommy? Where was his mommy?

At the end of the day, he was still stressed over those questions as he watched everybody go home with their daddy or mommy. The sensei told him and another girl that their parents were delayed, but they would come in five or ten minutes.

The girl had given sensei a firm nod and sat down next to him.

Metal froze, what was he supposed to do? Should he speak? Make a funny joke? His tummy was flipping, he wanted to be sick.

"My name is Uchiha Sarada." said the girl.

"M-Metal Lee." stuttered Metal.

Now that the girl broke the silence, he felt sicker. Did she want something from him? Was he supposed to say something else? He tried to smile, but it came as a grimace. The girl was not impressed and didn't smile back - she looked scary.

"I heard you earlier with the other boys. They told you that you had no mama."said the girl, her face unsmiling.

He was trembling, he wanted to vomit. Was she teasing him?

"Everyone has a mama and a papa. It's how babies are made."said the girl."My papa is never home, but I do have a photo of him."continued the scary girl, her voice calm, but bold.

Metal tried to calm down. This girl was sure that he had a mommy… Was she trying to comfort him?

She scowled, her face looked meaner, and he froze again - but his insides were trembling.

"What I'm trying to say, is that; I'm sure if you ask your papa, he will give you information about your mama. If you don't want to ask, just look at your photos… You must have one photo of your mama."finished the girl, her cheeks flushing red but her face was still in a scowl.

Metal looked at her, trying to understand what she was saying. She wasn't mean, she was just bad with communication, like Gai-sensei's rival! The girl was still scary, but she wasn't mean.

"Sarada! Sorry I was late!"

A woman with long pink hair entered and crouched in front of Sarada-san. The woman looked a lot like an angel, her hair looked soft, and her green eyes were warm. She smiled softly and happily, hugging Sarada-san.

"Mama, you're hugging me too strongly!"

The woman let Sarada go and poked her on her forehead.

"Sorry baby, you're just too cute for Mama. Let's go eat some dango to celebrate your first day, okay?"

Sarada pouted and crossed her arms.

"Mama, you shouldn't eat too much sugar!"

The angel laughed and took Sarada-san in her arms.

"Who's the medic here?"

Scary Sarada-san smiled warmly at the angel, her mommy. The woman turned her eyes on him and blinked a few times. He tensed and tried to give her a smile, she smiled back warmly.

"Hello, are you Lee's son?"

The angel spoke to him! He tried to answer back, but he couldn't, his trembling mouth opened but no sound came. Why couldn't he speak ?!

The angel didn't go, instead she put Sarada-san down and crouched in front of him. She put a warm hand on his chest, her hand was shining in a youthful green.

"Breathe In and out, in and out."

He followed the angel's advice, and he felt better.

"Are you okay now?" asked softly the angel.

He gave her a weak nod.

"Do you want me to stay with you until your father comes?" asked the youthful woman.

He couldn't ask her to do that! He glanced at Sarada-san hoping that she wasn't glaring harshly at him, like she did to Boruto-kun this morning. However, Sarada-san was looking at him with worry?

"YOSH! METAL, LET US RUN AROUND THE VILLAGE TO CELEBRATE YOUR FIRST DAY!" his daddy entered dynamically.

"Daddy!" shouted Metal.

He felt better and smiled brightly.

"Sakura-chan! And is that young Sarada-chan! What a youthful, young flower !" exclaimed happily his daddy.

Sarada-chan blushed and stared at his daddy.

"That she is, Lee." giggled the Angel. "It was nice to see you both, but we should get going."

"See you later youthful Sakura-chan!" said his daddy, doing his nice guy pose.

The evening went by quickly and happily with their trainings and a visit to Gai-sensei' home. Metal had felt happy, they even cut a cake to celebrate, of course they decided to do one hundred push-ups afterwards.

He forgot to ask his daddy if he had a mommy, and his daddy got up early because he had a mission. That's why, Metal decided to follow Sarada-san's advices, and look at every photo and albums.

He found no mommy, only daddy, Gai-sensei and aunt Tenten.

Maybe, he didn't have a mommy - no that was not possible. Everyone had one. Maybe his was dead? But wouldn't he have a photo and wouldn't his father speak about her youthfulness?

Maybe, his mommy left.

He felt sad, that was the reason, that was why his daddy didn't speak about it! Maybe she didn't like Metal, because he was a crybaby, because he peed every morning, because he wasn't always smiling… Maybe she found him not youthful!

He collapsed and hugged his knees. He curled up and tried to stop his tears. He failed, and cried more, he breathed harshly, nearly choking on his snot. His trembling hands tried to wipe away the snot and the tears, but there was too much of it.

His left hip hit something; he curiously got up from his curled up form to try to see what it was. The album had been lying down, and it was now ruffled and covered in snot. Oh no, everything was his fault. He wanted to disappear.

He destroyed his daddy's life - because of him, his mommy left, and now he destroyed the precious album of his daddy.

"Metal!"

Quick footsteps reached him and warm feminine arms embraced him.

"Ssh, everything will be okay Metal. Don't worry."

The warm woman embraced him and rocked him softly while humming. He doesn't know how long she hugged him, but she was here. It made him feel better, eventually he calmed down - his tummy didn't hurt and he felt a bit better.

"Are you okay?" asked worryingly the woman.

He nodded and his eyes met familiar warm brown eyes.

"Sorry Metal, your father didn't wake me up before going on his mission, he gave me a memo." She scowled. " Do you believe that? A memo ?!"

She pouted and angrily glared at the ground, making him giggle because of her childishness.

"Aunt Tenten, it's not youthful to wake up a lady."

Her warm brown eyes twinkled, and she snorted.

"The day I become a lady has not come yet, silly boy."

She patted his head.

"You're more important than a night of sleep, don't you know that already?"

Her warm caring brown eyes looked only at him, the same way the angel looked at Sarada-san.

He blushed and shook his head.

"Jeez, you and your father should know, that you are important to me, Metal." scolded aunty Tenten. "Now, tell me what made you cry ? I do have a few prototypes to test."

Her evil grin was funny.

"You can't do that aunty! It's not youthful to hurt people."said Metal.

Aunty lost her smile and looked at him firmly, the last time she did that, was when he fell down a tree trying to exercise - he had broken his leg.

"Metal. If anyone hurts you or is being mean to you, I want you to tell me. I'm here for you, your safety and happiness is important to me, and also your father. If you can't ask your daddy, you can come to me, okay baby?"

He nodded and hesitated a few seconds; he trusted aunty.

"P-people asked me at school, where is my mommy? Aunty, do I have a mommy? Why did she leave daddy and me? S-she d-d-doesn't l-l-love m-me…"whimpered Metal, tears starting to fall again from his eyes without his consent.

"Oh, Metal."

Aunty Tenten hugged him again; the look in her eyes was complicated. Aunty didn't look happy.

"S-s-sorry."

"Metal, you don't have to apologize, baby. It's okay."

"A-a-aunty, do you know if I have a mommy?"

His aunty continued to pat his back, and her hugs was stronger. He pushed her back.

"Aunty! Please, tell me the truth." asked Metal, trying to keep the tears at bay.

His aunty's sad eyes looked at him and she smiled.

"Look at you, growing up quickly."

She wasn't answering.

Her eyes darkened.

"Metal." started firmly his aunt. "It's true your mommy left the village."

So, it was true. Metal felt sad, sad for himself and sad for his daddy. Why did she leave? She must have found Metal annoying… She can't have disliked daddy; daddy was perfect ! It must be his fault; he wasn't full of youth, he wasn't bright or strong enough.

"What are you thinking about, you silly boy."

His aunt softly tapped his head. His teary eyes found warm brown eyes, lit with fire.

"Your mommy loves you. However, your mommy had her own dream. She was happy with daddy and with you, but they both knew that she wouldn't feel complete without achieving her dreams. That's why, your daddy told her to fly and find her freedom. So, that she can be free and full of youth, again."

He blinked, not understanding her long explanation.

"She wasn't youthful?"

Aunty looked a bit lost.

"She and your daddy were happy, but to be at her most youthful, she had to go away." said Aunty.

He can understand, the need to be more youthful. He stopped crying, but his eyes were still sad.

"I'm not good with explanation, sorry Metal. Maybe, your daddy will explain it to you one day… I'll make sure of that!"shouted aunty Tenten, her fist raised.

He tried to smile.

"Aunty, do you think, she will ever come back?" asked Metal. "Maybe, for important events or when I'll graduate?" whispered the anxious boy.

His aunt pressed her lips, a complicated emotion passing in her eyes.

"I don't know Metal. I hope so." said his aunt.

Metal lost all hope. His mommy really didn't think he was important…

"BUT!" shouted his aunt.

His startled being looked at his fiery aunty.

"But." continued more calmly his aunty. "I will do everything to see your important moments Metal, your matches, all your first day, your graduation day, and all the other important things, okay? I'll do that, until your mommy comes back, and I'll report everything to her, and I'll scold her. I promise Metal." finished aunty, her eyes burning with the fire of youth.

She hugged him warmly, again.

And although he doesn't know who is his mother, why she left, when she'll come. He didn't care, he felt safe in his aunt Tenten's arms, and he knows his daddy loved him.

"Yosh! Let's do two-hundred push-up for aunty's youthfulness!"shouted Metal, his fist raised toward the ceiling.

She tapped his head lightly and crossed her arms.

"Not before breakfast, young man!"

They both shared a warm laugh.

Everything will be fine.

* * *

**\- The end.**

**AN: ****I was watching videos about Boruto Next Gen and that boy; Metal Lee. I think he'****s an interesting character, with his anxiety, his need to prove his worth. The Naruwiki confirmed that his**** father is Rock Lee, and we have no information about the mother.**

**Tenten is Lee's friend, his teammate - she's not his anything. Nobody confirmed that she was his mother. But she could be his mother ? Maybe she wanted to be independant and not tied down ? Or maybe she isn't his mother, and it's someone else ?**

**Still, I wanted to write this, it's not well written, but, oh well...**

**Who do you think is Metal's mommy ?**


End file.
